It Had to be You
by whatevverr
Summary: When Carly leaves suddenly, she leaves Freddie with a broken heart and Sam without a best friend. So, naturally, the two begin to hang out. Will Freddie ever realize that all that he wants is just sitting right in front of him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! I have not been online in a longgggg time. This is a new story that I already talked about. I decided to get the first chapter done and post it on up on here. Please enjoy and review. **

It Had to be You

I yawned and stretched in bed. Normally I would want to get back to bed and curl up some more, but not today. No- not today.

When I woke, most mornings I would dread going to school. I mean, I love my friends, but when I'm in love with one and the other beats me up constantly, I get a bit depressed.

But that wasn't the case anymore. I had finally gotten the girl I was in love with and as for the other one- well, she was never going to stop beating me up.

Finally I asked Carly out and she agreed. It was surreal, something I never thought would ever happen. But it did.

I swung my feet around off the bed and put them to the floor. I stood up, yawned one last time, and made my way to the bathroom. I pulled off my pants and got in the shower. (yes, I slept without a shirt. but it was too hot to do otherwise.) I let the warm water turn my tense muscles to something much more comfortable. I got out, and wrapped my bottom half in a towel.

I brushed my teeth vigorously and washed my mouth out with mouthwash. My brain was subconsciously making me go faster. Just to see Carly.

I walked back to my room and slipped on a tee shirt and some jeans. I grabbed a muffin, much to my mother's dismay- she had made some kind of smoothie that looked like grass, and I left apartment 8=D and then I walked down the stairs to the lobby of Bushwell Plaza.

Ignoring the screams of the doorman, Lewburt, I pushed the doors open and hopped on my bike.

I rode to Ridgeway, excitement growing in the pit of my stomach. Being with Carly was something I hadn't quite grown accustomed to. Half of me told me that she still didn't like me and I was going to get hurt.

I locked my bike on the bike rack and walked into school.

"Hey Sam. Where's Carly?" I asked my blonde friend in the hallway.

"She didn't call you? Her brother got some kind of art deal. She just packed up and left," she said, looking me with concern and hurt.

I was too shocked to even speak. Carly left? Why? Finally I get her and she just packs up and leaves? She didn't even call! Where did she even go?

"Where did she go?" I thought aloud.

She looked at me again with the same expression. "Who knows where."

What? What the heck? I'm not one to get all cryey, or all mad, but the latter seemed better.

I didn't even realize what I was doing when I crashed my fist into Sam's locker. Pain surged through my knuckle. Not a good idea.

"She wanted me to give you this," she said as she handed me a sheet of pink paper. "Don't worry, I sincerely have not read it yet."

I opened the paper and eyed the girly text. So Carly. I read what the words on the paper said but I could barely process them.

"She wrote that things were just not going to work out between us anyway and that I should pursue some new girls. She also said not to worry and that she is in Yakima."

New girls? Why would I want new girls when I could have Carly? I mean, really.

"Oh. Well, lets go," she said nonchalantly as she started out the door.

I followed her, almost against my will, as I had no clue what she was doing or why. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I, my dear Freddie, am ditching school. Come with me and we shall get out of this hell hole," she pronounced like she was at a Renaissance fair. Yeah, not really the coolest thing ever.

I was a bit leery. I didn't really want to ditch school. I mean, not like I liked school, but I just wasn't sure about ditching. I didn't want to miss anything or get in trouble with my mom or the principal.

However, it wasn't like I wanted to sit in class all day and just stare at Carly's empty seat. I mean, I was still shocked about her leaving. I mind as well keep my mind off things for a while. I sighed and followed her out the door.

Once we got out Sam got her Pear Pod and cell phone out and then threw her backpack in a bush. I did the same and then asked, "So, what now?"

"Now, we go to zee Groovy Smoothie!" She laughed and jumped in the air, her blue eyes shining.

Man, she was acting so, so, almost, nice. It was odd to _really_ see her personality. I always knew that behind the name calling and abrasiveness she was a really nice and funny girl but I wasn't prepared to see that girl today.

Suddenly, I felt as if that maybe the hole that Carly left may just be filled pretty damn soon.

**A/N: I feel like this chapter is really short. If you like the story so far then leave a review! If you have any ideas please send me a PM. It took me a long time to write this and I really hope that it wasn't a waste of my time and that this story grows to be just as popular and liked as my others. **

**-Colleen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am very very happy with the response for the first chapter. Please enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 2 **

I thought she was high. I mean, really, it seemed like she snorted something after she ate her fruit loops this morning.

Sam was acting strange. Well, to me she was. I was _enjoying_ hanging out with her. Odd.

But hey, it wasn't like I didn't have like three heart-attacks that day. Sam decided she was going to be a dare-devil and do a bunch of weird shit to people.

Man if my mom heard that she would kill me.

But, regardless, she was being pretty dang scary.

She stalked around Seattle like a cat finding a mouse. She walked nonchalantly and eyed her innocent prey without seeming the least bit suspicious.

I'm not going to lie and say that watching her "play ninja" wasn't fun, because it was. I understood then why she wanted to be and invisible ninja. She was good at it, and she made it her own little show. That day she played 3 pranks:

1. She set out a box that said, "free puppies," and when one unexpecting kid came by and looked she would hop out of a bush and scream her head off, usually making the kid cry and run to his/her mom.

2. She made it her duty to find little old ladies, walk them across the street, then run away with their canes.

3. Ahh, number three, number three. The one she made ME join in on. She made dress up like a clown and then she got people to ask me to do a magic trick to which I would squirt them with soda. I had gotten so used to it I squirted a cop right in the face,

So I, the doof, just stood there with my eyes wide open. Eventually Sam grabbed my hand and we ran for about fifteen minutes. After we made it safely to my apartment she was still holding my hand and it got kind of awkward so she blushed and then sprawled herself out on my couch.

I look at her like she has three heads. "Why," breath, "the hell," breath, "did you make me," breath, "do that?"

She just shrugged and closed her eyes.

After a while she fell asleep and I just stood there and watched her. I decided that it was kind of creepy so I just stopped and went to my kitchen. I fished around in my drawers to find the ingredients to make mashed potatoes and some chicken.

I was cooking the chicken when Sam started to wimper in her sleep. I went over to her and realized that she was crying. I shook her awake and she opened her eyes, which were a bit red. I guessed that she had been crying the entire time.

"Sam," I whispered, knowing that when I woke up from a bad sleep I didn't like loud noises.

She just kind of grunted something that was totally incoherent.

"You were crying in your sleep," I said, trying to be quiet and show emotion at the same time. "What's wrong?"

She woke up a bit, and shot me a cold look. "Your stupid."

"What? I just wanted to know!"

"I may seem like a insensitive jerk to you, but believe it or not I'm sad about Carly."

She was right. Iwas stupid. "I'm sorry. I just, I didn't know that..."

She cut me off with a death glare. "That I had feelings? Well, newsflash Freddie, I do."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm making some chicken and mashed potatoes if you want any."

"And now you have crossed the stupid line. Of course I want some." She then added, while rubbing her stomach, "Mommas hungry."

I got up off the couch and set up two plates, one with a lot of food and one with a normal portion. I guess you can guess which one was who's.

Her mouth watered as she looked down at the lunch I had prepared. I knew a thing or two about cooking. I think that the words, "Mother, son, cooking class," will tell you exactly why.

At once, she shoved her fork into the food. She said, in between bites, "This," bite, "is so," bite, "good," bite.

When she finished, which was in record time I must say, she went back to the couch. She grabbed the remote and started surfing the channels. She stopped at The Food Channel.

"You just ate and your still thinking about food?"

She simply nodded and I resulted to sitting down with her and watching Bobby Flay cook some meals.

Imagine my surprise when I heard the door opening at 1:45, a time when I SHOULD have been at school.

**A/N: Haha, cliffy. I bet you can guess who is at the door. Please review for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the lapse in updates, but I kind of have a feeling that this story wont do so well. However, I will continue it and see where it goes. Iv'e been really busy and I just feel as if no one likes the story. Reviews will be the best medicine! **

"Fredward Karl Benson! What are you doing home so early? And why are you with, that thing?" my mom asked, looking mad as heck. She pointed to Sam on the last part of the sentence, who was too engrossed in the food network to notice anything strange.

"Hi mom," I said, a bit worried now. "Well, um, you see, um well I'm here because um," I was slipping all over my words and really was getting nowhere fast.

"Because school gave Freddie the day off because he got straight A's all year and I'm here because I just don't like school," Sam said, totally looking like she was telling the truth.

"Oh. Well, congratulations Freddie bear," Mom said as she squeezed my cheeks. She pulled away and continued, "as for you, Sam, I will be calling your mother and telling her that you skipped school, again. I hear you sneaking into Carly's apartment sometimes."

Call her mother? CALL HER MOTHER?!?!?! I didn't even know that my mom knew Sam's mom's number. I also didn't know that Sam ditched so often. I turned and Sam looked as flabbergasted as I was feeling.

She gave me a look that said, "I hate your mother," and mouthed the words,"I'll text you later," as she scurried out the door as fast as she could.

My mom smiled and sat near me on the couch, getting her face all serious. She looked at me and I knew I was going to get a lecture about something. "Freddie, I know you and Carly started dating and I think it's time that we have the talk."

Before I could do anything about it a single tear escaped from my eye. I tried to cover it but it didn't work. My mom noticed right away and asked me what was wrong.

"You just had to get my mind back on her. I had her almost completely out and you just had to put her right back in." I didn't feel like talking to mom, so I ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

I couldn't spend 10 minutes without being reminded that the beautiful girl who lived across from me wasn't going to come out and kiss me in the hallway before we went into her loft to do iCarly.

iCarly. iCarly.

What were we going to do about iCarly?

Oh, dang it.

I grabbed my coat and ran off as fast as I could to Sam's house on the other side of town. I didn't like coming in this neighborhood: it was dangerous and filled with hobos. I couldn't walk for two blocks without some dude (or lady, hell, sometimes I wasn't even sure) asking for spare change.

I finally made it to Sam's small house and bounded up the steps, only stepping on every other. I knocked on the door loudly and Sam's blue eyes looked at me suspiciously as she opened the door. She eyed me, contemplating my heavy breathing and red face. She chuckled and motioned for me to come in.

I sat down at her kitchen table and slammed my head on the gaudy 50's diner style tiling of it. Her entire kitchen made me think that Sam would be wearing a long poodle skirt and getting me some French Fries.

Sam went to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to me. She watched in awe as I guzzled it down in a few short seconds. After the water, I finally gained my strength (and voice) back.

"Sam, I ran here because I just thought of something really important. How are we going to do iCarly?"

Once I said that she bursted out laughing. When she finally calmed down she joked, "Is that it? You came in here and I swear I thought that Bushwell Plaza was on fire or something!"

"Haha, very funny. Still, what are we gonna do?"

Sam simply shrugged, and then she said, "Nothing. We just wont do it anymore. We'll do one final webcast explaining what happened and then we stop."

I agreed, her idea was logical. I then realized that I was in fact going overboard and I almost laughed myself.

"So..." I said, tapping on the table.

"So..." Sam replied, looking like she was about to burst into tears from being so bored.

"Wanna go somewhere? Just me and you?"

"I have an idea. I'm going to grab two of my old skateboards and you meet me outside," she replied, running towards the entry of her basement.

Skateboards? Oh goodness, this couldn't end well.

**A/N: Yay, I finally finished chapter 3 after like a month of contemplating and stalling. Please review and the next chapter will come a lot sooner. **


	4. Authors Note

**Important authors note for It Had to Be You:**

**I am canceling this story. I'm sorry, I just don't have any passion or ideas for it anymore. However, I am starting a brand new (and probably better) story, called Rushing Detroit. It will be Seddie (of course) and the first chapter will probably be up today. In about two days I will permanently delete this story. Sorry to anyone who did in fact like it. **

**Summary for Rushing Detroit:**

_**And when he steps away, for a second or two, I close my eyes, and I think of you. And suddenly, I can't remember why I left Seattle in the first place. **_

_**It was exactly 12 years and 3 months since Sam Puckett left Seattle in a haste, leaving behind almost everything she loved. Off to Detroit she went, finding a new love and a new life. But now, when a memoir of her past life comes for a little visit, she finds herself being sucked right back in, and cheating on "the love of her life." But who is the love of her life?**_


End file.
